New Friends Best Friends
by PunkRocka
Summary: Meet Tiana, the new kid in homeroom
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction ever! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1: Enter "T"  
  
"TIANA, GET READY FOR SCHOOL, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON YOR FIRST DAY, DO YOU?" "Argg" mumbles 13-year-old Tiana Bracino as she looks up at her clock. She looks up to see an empty wall. Tiana, along with her mother Sue, her father Vince, and younger sister Tori just moved to Canada from New York City. She shouts down to her mom "What time is it, can't I have five more minutes to sleep?!" "I said yes five minutes ago, it is now 7:17 so GET UP!" replied her mother. Unwillingly, Tiana takes off the covers, gets out of bed, and opens up one of the boxes labeled in big black bold writing "T's CLOTHES". The door slams open and a young yet annoying voice shouts "SISTER, GET UP ALREADY!" Tori, Tiana's younger sister, is turning three in less than a month. "Tori, shut up already" Tiana mumbles to herself. With the satisfaction knowing she already annoyed one person in the house Tori walks into the new kitchen. Tiana reaches for her black tee shirt, white tie, and black pants. Then she grabs her watch out of another box labels "T's JUNK". "7:27, not that bad" Tiana thinks to herself. In that same box she reaches for her black eye shadow, black lip-gloss, and comb. She walks over to one of the only things that were already unpacked, her mirror. Staring back at her was a thin girl with brown hair and purple highlights, blue eyes, and a belly-button ring. She applies her eye shadow and lip-gloss and combs her hair and throws her black "yea, right" pajamas in the corner, and heads to the kitchen. "Almost ready" Sue asks. "Not really" Tiana answers. Tori looks up and shouts HELLO FRIEND! "SHH, you have to talk quieter because daddy is still sleeping" Sue whispers. "Yes, because were in the happy house" Tiana says in a "sweet air kind of way". After brushing her teeth, going to the bathroom, loading up the car with her backpack, binder and of course herself, her mom dropped her off at school. "Want me to walk you in?" says Sue. "No, its okay, REALLY! Answers Tiana. "Okay, love you" and with that her mom and sister were off. How Tiana wishes she were in the car right now! "Degrassi, good luck, Tiana Bracino is signing in," she says, and she heads towards the doors that hold the future! 


	2. Separated at Birth

So far so good?  
  
Chapter 2: Separated at birth  
  
As Tiana heads for the office, she wonders how many annoying preps she will have to put up with. She passes a room full of computers as a tall man stops her. "Tiana Bracino? I'm Mr. Simpson, the media immersion teacher." Tiana looks up "Yea, but I'd like to be called T." Mr. Simpson goes to his desk, grabs some papers, and hands them to T. "This is your info packet. Everything you need to know is right here." Says Mr. Simpson. "Okay, whatever" T says as she grabs the paper and finds her locker. When she finds it is next to another 8th grader's locker. T though the girl and herself looked very much alike. "Hi, I'm Ellie, you new here?" the girl asks. "Hey, I'm Tiana, but you can call me T. Yup, I'm new" replied T. "I just came here at the beginning of the year so I guess I'm new too. It's not as bad as it looks except for all those annoying preps. That's Paige, good-luck with that one." Ellie says as she points to a slim blond girl walking into the bathroom. "This is gonna be fun" T says, while she walks into the bathroom and has Ellie following her. "What are you going to do?" asked Ellie. "You'll see" answers Tiana slyly. She sees Paige applying mascara but not doing very well. Paige keeps applying, messing up, and re- applying. "Here, let me," says T. Ellie gives her a funny look. "Gee, thanks, you sure about this?" says Paige. "Relax" T says soothingly. T pulls out something that looks like mascara and starts putting it on Paige. When T was done, Paige looks at the mirror and sees the worst make-up job that could ever be done, EVER! Paige was turning so red! "Oops, that was my permanent marker, oh well," says T. Then she walks over to Ellie who was laughing so hard she was crying! The two walk back to the lockers laughing hysterically. Tiana sets her stuff up and finds out she is in Mr. Simpson's homeroom, which is the same one Ellie is in. The girls started talking. "So what kind of music are you into?" Ellie asks. "Mostly Punk Rock. Good Charlotte and Avril Lavinge ROCK!" replies T. "I couldn't agree more, I'm surprised we weren't separated at birth." Ellie says. So the girls walk into homeroom, and guess who is the first person Tiana sees. You guessed it, Paige. 


End file.
